


Хорошие игроки в квиддич

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: «Рон сидел со странным пустым взглядом и ничего не говорил. Гарри, предоставленный самому себе, размышлял о том, до каких глубин способны опускаться девчонки ради мести». (Дж. К. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка»)





	Хорошие игроки в квиддич

Гермиона Грейнджер чувствовала себя триумфатором. Когда она во всеуслышание заявила, что собирается пригласить на рождественскую вечеринку к Слагхорну Кормака Маклагена, то за столом Гриффиндора воцарилась звенящая тишина. Конечно, после того, как поперхнувшийся тыквенным соком Рон смог откашляться. Победно взглянув на него, Гермиона мило улыбнулась, подмигнула озадаченным этой новостью Лаванде и Парвати и сладким голосом добавила: 

— Игроки в квиддич — моя слабость. — И подчеркнула: — Хорошие игроки. — Потом в совсем не свойственной себе манере, с ужимками и улыбкой до ушей, глупо хихикнула и, щёлкнув языком, вышла из-за стола. 

Направляясь к выходу из Большого зала, Гермиона спиной ощущала, как десятки глаз прожигали ей спину. Она старалась держать лицо и не сбиться на бег, хотя очень хотелось поскорее выскочить из зала, спрятаться ото всех и всласть нареветься. Ну и, конечно, набраться решимости и всё-таки пригласить Маклагена. В том, что он согласится, Гермиона ни секунды не сомневалась, только слепой мог не заметить, как он ходил вокруг неё кругами. Другое дело, что приглашать его совершенно не хотелось, и если бы сейчас за обедом Рон с Лавандой не устроили прямо за столом показательное выступление с поцелуями и обжиманиями, Гермиона наплевала бы на правила приличия и заявилась на вечеринку к Слагхорну одна. Или позвала бы Невилла — просто так, как друга. Гарри же пригласил по-дружески Луну, почему бы не воспользоваться его примером?.. Но случилось всё так, как случилось: Гермиона разозлилась и ляпнула про Маклагена. Конечно, она почувствовала удовлетворение, увидев реакцию Рона и ошарашенное лицо Лаванды… да и всех остальных тоже, но на душе кошки скребли. 

Так, в растрёпанных чувствах, но с высоко поднятой головой и широкой улыбкой на лице, ничего не видя и не слыша вокруг, Гермиона дошла до выхода из Большого зала и в дверях чуть не столкнулась с Малфоем. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал язвить про отсутствие глаз, просто отступил на шаг в сторону, пропуская её, и даже придержал дверь. 

И Гермиона словно очнулась. 

Какой Маклаген, подумала она, ну какой Маклаген?! Если мыслить теми понятиями, которыми мыслит Рон, то Маклаген — пешка, в то время как Малфой если и не ферзь, то, по крайней мере, значимая фигура. Маклаген — это так… лёгкий пинок под зад, в то время как Малфой — удар под дых. 

Ошарашенная осознанием этой простой истины Гермиона застыла как вкопанная и в упор уставилась на Малфоя. Тот, наблюдая за её необычным поведением, в немом вопросе вздёрнул бровь, но от комментариев воздержался. Такое джентльменское поведение Гермиону вдохновило, и она выпалила:

— Малфой, не хочешь пойти со мной на вечеринку к Слагхорну? 

Малфой вздрогнул и, как показалось Гермионе, даже отшатнулся. С лица его слетела маска безразличия, глаза загорелись. Гермиона похолодела от ужаса, только сейчас поняв, что и кому она предложила, но было уже поздно что-то менять. Прищурившись, с ехидной улыбкой, Малфой оглядел её с ног до головы и усмехнулся. Гермиона подумала, что вот сейчас наступит тот момент, когда его понесёт и он выскажет ей всё, о чём думает. Но Малфой молчал.

Кивнув в ответ на его молчаливый отказ, Гермиона сделала один шаг, второй, третий… И тут Малфой схватил её за руку. 

— Месть, Грейнджер?

— Месть, — подтвердила она.

— Ты растёшь в моих глазах. — Он усмехнулся, а на сердце у Гермионы почему-то потеплело. — И знаешь что, я готов быть орудием мести. Да, я хочу пойти на вечеринку к Слагхорну… с тобой. 

Гермиона выдохнула и поймала себя на мысли, что впервые за долгое время искренне улыбается. Пусть он согласился по каким-то своим причинам или просто хочет насолить Рону, пусть! Главное, он встретит её в холле и на виду у всех…

— Только, Грейнджер, пожалуйста, никаких розовых рюшечек. Этого мой эстетический вкус не перенесёт. 

Гермиона рассмеялась и закатила глаза. Быть похожей на Лаванду уж точно не входило в её планы, даже несмотря на то, что за обедом она себя вела ну точь-в-точь как она, сейчас даже противно было вспоминать. 

— И давай договоримся, — продолжил Малфой, — молчать о нашем соглашении. Очень хочется насладиться вытянутыми рожами твоих друзей. 

— Да и всей школы… — ехидно улыбнувшись, добавила Гермиона и протянула ему руку.


End file.
